Perverse Amusement
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: Losing a bet, can be quite… entertaining and erotic at least for Yuffie, Aeris, Tifa and Shera who get to enjoy the ‘show’… MM, MMM, MF, VOY, EXHIB, etc.


**Rating:**M

**Genre(s):**Humor/**mostly non-graphic (-coughs-) Smut**/Parody-ish/Hint of Romance/AU-(Alternate Universe)

**Warning(s):** Yummyness overload, have water bottle handy. Some Yaoi (m/m), m/f, solo m, m/m/m, smut! Mwhahaa!

**Summary:** Losing a bet, can be quite… entertaining and erotic; at least for Yuffie, Aeris, Tifa and Shera who get to enjoy the 'show'…

**A/n:** (This story is FAST-PACED and quickly written.) ENJOY!

**Perverse Amusement**

Nudging the emerald-eyed woman sitting to her right, a giggle left the ninja as she heard a voice behind the door they were anxiously watching. "I just want'a see Vinny." She managed to mutter between her excited noises. "Rufus too! Oh! Don't forget Rude and Reno, then there's even Sephir—"

"I can't believe they actually agreed to this." Tifa interrupted in hushed whisper to the other two women beside her.

Looking away from Aeris, Yuffie gave a grin and leaned over. "I've already told ya' Tif! They lost a bet. A bet, with me!" Falling into another fit of giggles, she could hear the ancient join in.

"Really, Tifa, you should have stayed longer. Yuffie really got them into a fix!" Aeris stated with a clasp of her hands. "She knew just how to goad each one of them into this. Even Vincent and Rude, those two are never fooled!"

Lockheart shook her head. "Barret, Loz and Reeve are no doubt relieved they went to bed early…"

"Tseng is relieved too." The flower girl stated and bit her lip in contemplation. "I think he might have tried to shoot Yuffie if he had fallen for that though…"

Hearing the door open, Yuffie immediately looked up as Shera slipped inside and heading towards them. "I didn't miss it, did I?"

Giving her head a shake, the princess gestured to the seat beside Tifa. "Nope!" Reaching for a water bottle beside her, she tossed it to the newcomer. "Here! You'll need this." Grabbing her cell phone, Kisaragi pressed a button and waited.

A moment passed and the door opened, the females falling silent as their hearts began to thump--_hard_. The two men in the doorway were still dressed in their normal clothes, but damn did the Turk suits look delicious...

"You know what to do boys." Licking her lips, Yuffie clicked a button on her phone again and music with a heavy beat began to play loudly in the room.

The redhead gave a smirk and Rude systematically began to unbutton his blue blazer as his partner started to dance with a provocative sway to his hips.

With the lights now dim, Tifa took in a deep breath, barely sparing a glance to their jackets as they were tossed on the floor in front of them. Hearing the normally quiet woman beside her take a sharp breath, she swallowed hard as the bald man placed a hand on the other Turks hip.

"Oh my…" Shifting in her seat as the two began to grind against each other, Aeris locked onto Reno's chest as his shirt was spread open.

Rude's shirt was hastily taken off and Yuffie pressed another button, unscrewing the cap to her water bottle promptly afterwards. Taking a sip, the ninja watched as Zack entered the room, already pulling off his navy turtleneck. It only took a moment and the aroused pulse between her legs intensified as the former Soldier entangled a hand in Reno's hair and pulled his head back; exposing the –no doubt soft and delicious—skin beneath.

Zack's lips pressed against the Turk and he ground himself against his backside as Reno's hand became lost beneath the waistband of Rude's trousers.

"Wow…" A tremor coursed through Tifa and she nudged Yuffie who was wide-eyed and scratching at her thigh, no doubt stopping herself from what she --herself-- was wishing she could do. "Yuffie?" Seeing the black-haired man's hand unbuckle Reno's belt, she lowered her voice again, afraid that if she spoke too loud they would disappear. "I thought they were only going to strip to their boxers?"

The ninja shrugged after a moment and swallowed hard, digging her fingers into her thigh. "That's what I thought…"

"Let's not remind them." Shera whispered, leaning over a little and gasping as Reno's long, throbbing cock was exposed.

Aeris nodded absently. "I agree. They were rather drunk last night, maybe they mis-heard?" Rude gave an audible groan and his movements slowed as his partner's hard organ came across his stomach, himself having immediately cum as well.

Zack gave a grin and pulled away, bowing to the group of woman and followed the other two out of the room.

Yuffie's hand shook as she pressed another few buttons and the music changed to a different beat, but still forcing the thick bass through.

The door opened and the white jacket was as easy to recognize as the silver-haired men that followed behind him, particularly the one with leather criss-crossing his chest.

Aeris eyes raked over the men and gave a giggle as Kadaj kept a glare on the brunette beside her, a hint of a blush staining his cheeks as Rufus leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Shifting them to the former General, her emerald eyes widened as he watched her, while leaning forward and nipping at Yazoo's ear. "So delicious…" She murmured and leaned towards Yuffie. "We ought to do this every month."

"Or week." Shera interrupted, unable to tear her gaze away as Rufus turned Kadaj around and pushed him to his knees. "I don't know what has gotten into all of them… but…"

"Wow… I always wondered what Rufus had beneath his pants." Tifa added, stealing Yuffie's water, not wanting to search for hers and miss a moment of the erotic show being put on. Especially now that Sephiroth was holding Yazoo's chin and kissing him so soundly, she doubted it was their first time doing so together. "I wonder how long they have been—"

"Half a year." Kisaragi interrupted.

Aeris nodded. "We caught them at the Shinra Mansion in a spare bedroom that Vincent is letting them stay in… across the hall from Yuffie's."

Yuffie's blush deepened, but she said nothing, just shifting her focus between the two pairs. Kadaj's mouth was dragging over the thick cock with two hands situated firmly on Shinra's hips… as Sephiroth made Yazoo lean forward and grip the arms of Aeris chair, having already stripped the man of his leather ensemble.

"They all seem to be in a very… good mood." Shera managed to murmur, watching as Sephiroth roughly began taking his lover, obviously much to Aeris delight as she took notice of Yazoo suckling on her neck. Drifting back to the other pair, she heard Tifa reply in agreement. Rufus was panting—heavily and Kadaj had a hand between his legs, stroking his cock with a desperation that sent a shiver through her and a pulse to her core.

"I don't think I can take much more of this." Tifa whispered breathlessly as the minutes carried on and she rubbed her thighs together, Sephiroth giving a grunt of release. Only vaguely did she notice Yazoo pulling Aeris up out of the chair, the ancient following him and the general out of the other door a moment later.

Kisaragi pursed her lips and pressed the next button absently as Kadaj swallowed down the cum staining his throat. Clothing remained scattered on the floor, even as the two left—the silver-haired man sending a final glare to the brunette.

"Havin' fun?" The chuckling voice echoed as the door opened and the smoking pilot casually walked in.

Shera blushed as her husband glanced to her and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, smirking.

Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but paused as Cloud walked into the room with Vincent following silently behind him. "You three…?" Lockheart felt her breath catch and heard Yuffie do the same.

Highwind laughed and shook his head. "Like fuckin' hell I am gonna do that in front of you three." He stated and took in a short drag from the tobacco stick.

Strife sighed, "They were all too drunk and Cid convinced them they agreed to that once they got here…"

"Cid…" Mrs. Highwind's lip twitched and she stood, eyes locked onto the man. "Please excuse us…" She whispered once in front of the man, turning just a bit to look at Yuffie. "Thank you for…arranging the… wonderful time, Yuffie." Tilting her head back to Cid, she took a deep breath. "I am just going to go… thank the other one responsible, if you don't mind."

Looking towards Yuffie, Tifa bit her lip and spared a short glance to Cloud who raised an eyebrow. "Yuffie? You don't mind if I--?"

Shaking her head, Kisaragi lifted a hand and gave a short wave of dismissal. "Go ahead." Giving a nervous smile to the remaining man, she wondered if he would ravish her as he did when he had caught her and Aeris looking in on Sephiroth and Yazoo. Had the flower girl not gone to bed shortly after being caught by Vincent, Yuffie doubted he would have ever got over his worry of taking her innocence… a very… enjoyable night despite the pain and the fact it took him becoming jealous to finally do so.

Waiting for the others to leave, Vincent pursed his lips as the brunette began to stand. "Sit."

"Vinny?" Yuffie blinked.

Reaching a hand up, he began to unclip the buckles to his cape. "We have a bet, Yuffie. I intend to follow through with it."

Looking at the gunman in surprise, the ninja grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink before she overheated from the excitement. "Are you…" Her voice trailed off as his long fingers started to unbutton his shirt, the cape falling into a puddle on the wooden floor.

Vincent's crimson eyes were transfixed on her and it sent a shudder down her spine, barely taking notice he was already barefoot as he reached down to unbuckle his pants with his shirt hanging on at his elbows.

Valentine's trousers dropped and Yuffie stood, unable to take a moment more. Striding towards him, she got within a foot before he wrapped his metal appendage around her waist and lowered his mouth to her lips. Pulling her close as he hungrily devoured her soft, swollen lips and moments later began taking her against the floor with their moans and grunts echoing around the room.

…Neither noticing --_or remembering_-- the camera in the corner of the room.

**THE END**

**A/n:** Mwhahaha! Hope everyone liked it, I was (still am) rather tired while writing, hence why it is not as 'descriptive' as I would normally go. Either way, I hope it was enjoyable! Mwhahahaa!


End file.
